Angelic Regrets
by CyphonFiction
Summary: Dark Pit finally succeeded in defeating Pit in battle but the dark angel quickly regrets this fact and in his frustration goes after those who had lured him into the battle with his light counterpart that fateful day. DarkPit/Pit. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

_It's like an intro of sorts, i actually had this idea before the Viridi/Hades drabble and had intended to do a oneshot with Dark Pit lamenting about how he killed Pit, but I changed my mind. This will either end up as friendship or romance I haven't decided which, but either way there will be some fluffy bits, you'll just have to see. I know i promised some people i would do some more chapters on 'Trouble in Paradise', but right now I'm feeling the Kid Icarus mojo flowing~ so I better get to using it while i got it aye?  
><em>

__Sorry in advance if the characters are or become OoC. And yeah, like I said this is just an intro thingy, so there isn't much going on just yet... okay there is XD; but not many words to read, I mean. Next chapter we visit Palutena and you see what's going on over there, and perhaps at least the start, if not the whole battle, with Arlon. _No beta._

**Q**

**Q**

**Q  
><strong>

_"Okay, that is the last time I want to hear Pittoo!"_ The words echoed in his head as he thought back on the battle. Sure he hated the stupid sounding nickname, who wouldn't? But now the dark angel would give anything to hear that horrible name shouted at him again.

He had taunted his lighter side about their difference in power often, he just hadn't realized how much of a difference it actually was. Pit had always put up quite a fight and always seemed to defeat him in battle. It was hard to believe that the one time Dark Pit won was when the lighter angel would finally meet his end. Why hadn't Pit fled when he knew he was beaten? Why did he continue to fight despite knowing he could hardly hold his weapon any longer. Dark Pit had always thought highly of self preservation, but it seemed his lighter side didn't share these feelings.

After the fight was over, Dark Pit had simply watched eyes wide in shock as he waited for the angel of light to jump back to his feet and defeat him like he always had. But Pit never moved. Dark Pit waited silently for a few short moments before a slight sliver of worry and, was that regret? rushed through him and he began shouting at his light counterpart, demanding for the other angel to 'stand up and face me!'. He couldn't be dead. Not yet, there was still so much the other had left to do. Still so many battles they had yet to fight...

Pit's lifeless body had been quickly retrieved by a group of Centurions summoned by the now emotionally distressed goddess of light. Dark Pit just stood by and let them take Pit, unable to believe this was actually happening. It was like he was trapped in a dream as everything seemed to blur together around him. Shouldn't he be happy? He was now the only Pit... but A wave of loneliness seemed to seep into his being at the thought of never being able to battle the other again... never being able to even SEE the other again.

Unable to handle this wave of strange, new and raw emotions the dark angel had fled the lunar fortress returning to the Earth, soon finding himself back at the temple ruins where he and Pit had first fought one on one. Why had he continuously pursued the light angel? Had he felt the need to prove he was better then just some random copy of Pit? Did he wish to show he was his own person and not just some tool that the gods could manipulate? Or had he truly hated Pit that much? Dark Pit shook his head stiffly at the last question. He hadn't truly hated his counterpart...just... disliked him, and marginally at that he realized as he thought more and more about everything. His eye stung as he tried to make sense and understand why he had done what he did, and why he was regretting his actions so much now.

"If that stupid Arlon hadn't led me to his stupid sanctum, none of this would have happened!" Dark pit snapped quickly converting his confusing emotions into one he understood fully. Anger. He clenched his fists and stood up leaving his own temporary 'sanctum'. Arlon would pay for using him. They would all pay. Spreading his wings the dark angel launched into the sky making his way back towards his first target. "Arlon had better watch his back."

**xXxXx**


	2. Chapter 2

_XD; sorry for the wait, i had intended to have the next chapter out the day after the first, but i got distracted with my LoZ comic on dA and of course, there was no feedback on this fiction so i was getting the impression no one wanted to read it. But i got some decent comments on dA and so here we go! Sorry for the tiny chapters I'm just... not that good of a writer and I can't manage to make longer ones._. __

_Oh yeah, and i know you CAN see Arlon at least a little when you battle him but let's pretend you can't XD. No beta._

**Q**

**Q**

**Q**

"So, you're sure everything is still fully operational?" Viridi asked a slight frown on her face.

"Yes, Mistress Viridi, I am positive. All damage caused by that angel pest has been repaired, and all prisoners remain in their cells. And thanks to dear Dark Pit, the control center remained completely unscathed."

Viridi let out a sigh of relief. "Good. We don't want anything getting out." The goddess of nature grinned as she let out a small giggle. "Looks like Palutena has learned the consequences of sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. Too bad it had to be at the cost of her spunky little sidekick."

"All good things do come at a price, mistress Viridi." Arlon chuckled along with her, both glad that the Lunar sanctum was safe, and that a harsh blow had been dealt to the meddling goddess of light. "It's almost enough to warrant a celebration."

"Well don't start the party without me." Virid and Arlon snapped their attention towards the new speaker.

"Ahh, Dark Pit, what brings you here? Come to celebrate the demise of your doppelganger?" Arlon asked laxing only slightly as he did not trust the dark angel anymore then he had trusted his light counterpart.

"Oh yeah, cause that's exactly what I want to do!" Dark Pit snapped sarcastically.

Viridi quirked a brow at Dark Pit's behavior. "What's your problem? You're the one who killed him, not us. And why does it matter? Didn't you want him gone anyway?"

The dark angel grit his teeth together and shot a death glare at the goddess of nature and her commander. "He shouldn't have died! He didn't have to die! If you," he jabbed a finger towards Arlon. "Hadn't made me come here, this wouldn't have happened!"

"You're welcome." Arlon said rolling his eyes, a bored expression plastered on his face. "Honestly, the way you're acting I would swear you were just another of Palutena's drones."

"I am no ones drone! I serve only myself!" Dark Pit snapped back taking up a fighting stance.

"It seems there is no reasoning with this one." Arlon sighed crossing and uncrossing his legs as he floated in midair before landing on his feet to start the inevitable battle. "Mistress Viridi, would you mind-"

"Knock yourself out." The nature goddess shrugged and faded from sight.

"Don't worry Arlon, this will be slow and painful." The dark angel sneered before lunging at the other being.

"How droll..." Arlon sighed lept into the air making the room fade to almost absolute darkness.

Dark Pit curses under his breath as he lost the ability to see his opponent. "Where are you hiding?"

"Now, now, Dark Pit, if I told you that I would no longer be hidden, now would I?" Arlon responded before two large bursts of energy collided with the back of the dark angel.

Dark Pit let out a shout of surprise and quickly turned around trying to find some trace of Arlon. But it was no use. Every time he turned around to face where an attack had come from, another would hit him from behind. "This is stupid." Dark pit spat grinding his teeth as he tried to at least avoid the attacks. "There has to be some sort of trick to this."

"Oh there is no trick," Arlon chuckled as the darkness faded revealing him charging yet another attack. "At least, none that a mere angel could ever see."

Dark Pit dodged the next attack, but only barely, and he quickly fired off a few arrows while he could still see his target, only some of which actually hit causing Arlon to chuckle. "This battle was over before it began."

The area began to darken again and the fallen angel groaned, getting ready to dodge whatever was thrown at him. His only thoughts being that maybe, just maybe, he might have bitten off more then he could chew...

xXx

Palutena, goddess of light, was looking rather glum as she stood waiting outside a quickly assembled critical care unit. No one in all of Angel Land had ever been hurt this badly before. So in lieu of the emergency their usual first aid building had been converted into a sort of hospital, to try and revitalize the fallen Pit.

The light goddess had been beside herself with grief at the end of Pit's battle with his darker half in the lunar sanctum, but once getting him back home, she realized he was still alive, if only barely, and afterwords they had done all they could to stabilize the poor angel. Palutena was now stuck playing the waiting game with a few of the Centurions who came to try and help the situation.

'Please don't die, Pit... I couldn't bear the thought of loosing you...' Palutena thought crossing her arms over her chest. Pit was her best friend, and her most devoted follower, as well as the captain of her guards. If he didn't pull through, all of Angel Land would weep for him...

**xXxXx**

_SO YEAH! as you can see, Pit is not dead! at least... not yet ; ) More to come~!_


End file.
